


i'm coming home (please stay put)

by christiandior



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Jon is shy, Sexting, and eager to participate!, he's also extremely whipped for his wife, its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiandior/pseuds/christiandior
Summary: jon is in a meeting. sansa is horny.or.the one where jon and sansa are newly-weds and are learning to navigate the insatiable horniesss of married life together





	i'm coming home (please stay put)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am. enjoy heathens.

  **From: Sansa Bird**

**To: Jon BonBon**

**Sansa** : hey :)  
**Jon** : hi

 

 **Sansa** : r u busy right now?  
**Jon** : in a board meeting

 

  
**Sansa** : oh.  
**Sansa** : nvm i'll talk later

 

  
**Jon** : no wait don't go  
**Jon** : they're all just droning  
**Jon** Davos has some new marketing pitch that he's been going on about for the past 2 hours.  
**Jon** : lucky u messaged. I was about to choke myself with my own tie.  
**Jon** : also, is it something important?

 

 **Sansa** : HAHAHAHA  
**Sansa** : no nothing important. just missing you  
**Sansa** : no need to thank me, im always here to rescue my distressed prince  
**Jon** : I miss you too bird. So much.

 

  
**Jon** : btw speaking of ties. what are you wearing? ;)  
**Jon** : oh my god

 

  
**Sansa** : what?  
**Jon** : are you trying to sext me?

  
**Sansa** : must you ruin everything Jonathan Snowcone? >:(

 **Jon** : ok ok im sorry

 

  
**Jon** : but if you must know im wearing the Armani suit.  
**Sansa** : the charcoal one?  
**Jon** : yes  
**Sansa** : the 3 piece pinstripe one?  
**Jon** : yes  
**Sansa** : the one that makes ur ass look like kim kardashians?  
**Jon** : is  
**Jon** : is that a good thing?  
**Sansa** : its a VERY good thing

 

  
**Sansa** : send a pic  
**Jon** : bird.  
**Jon** : i am in a meeting. with lots of people.

 

  
**Sansa** : oh come on!!  
**Sansa** : just turn the flash off and angle the phone towards ur body  
**Sansa** : i don't care if ur face isn't in it

 

  
**Jon** : ok wow  
**Jon** : I'm glad seeing my face means so much to you

 

  
**Sansa** : don't be like that  
**Sansa** : you know i cover that pretty face with kisses every morning  
**Sansa** : now take the picture!

 

  
**Jon** : alright alright!  
**Jon** : [1 attachment. jpg]

 

  
**Sansa** : wow  
**Sansa** : ur chest looks so good in that tight white shirt. i just wanna tear it off  
**Sansa** : cover it in kisses  
**Sansa** : and bites  
**Sansa** : until ur panting and whining for me to go down lower

 

  
**Jon** : bird please don't  
**Jon** : pls don't do this  
**Jon** : i don't want to get hard in a boardroom full of 40 year old men

 

  
**Sansa** : well you could excuse yourself to the washroom  
**Sansa** : and take care of...things

 

  
**Jon** : wicked  
**Jon** : ur a wicked little minx  
**Sansa** : i try

  
Sansa: [1 attachment. jpg]

Sansa: just returning the favor :)

 

  
Jon snow was going to die.  
Jon snow was possibly going to die from cardiac arrest in the middle of a automobiles marketing slideshow cause his saucy little wife seemed to be on a sworm mission to make him loose every ounce of control in his body.

 

He angled his phone inconspicuously towards the glare of sunlight to— _drink in_ — the picture without fear of being caught.

 

If it this was the type of image Jon _thought_ it was he did not want be caught red handed as the official office perv. And the last thing he needed was a swift punch in the jaw from his brother-in-law sitting to his immediate left.

 

Robb _still_ felt uncomfortable about his life long best mate defiling his _innocent_ little sister and voiced his concerns with death glares and occasional threats of malicious bodily harm.  
If only he knew that if there was any poor pure soul being defiled like a street side prostitute, it was _Jon's_.

 

  
Jon swiped up with on his screen with shaking sweaty fingers and toggled the settings to brighten the image to give it a _thorough_  observation.

 

And there she was. Nestled against the silken pillows on their bed, his bird. Jon's heart lurched up in his throat as his eyes began roaming.

 

Her hair was open, untamed and wavy just like he liked it best. Eyes shining brightly with a gleeful mirth, captured clearly even by lens. Jon wore a similar smile to match hers.

 

 

Her rosy bottom lip was caught between her teeth trying to create a the semblance of seduction but her soft plump cheeks and obvious gleaming smile betrayed it. And gods, what a beautiful betrayal it was.

 

 

Jon zoomed in on her cheeks which were dusted pink of her natural blush that he adored so _much_ and gods _dammit_ his _filthy, filthy_ mind went straight to the gutter. Snapshots of their numerous times of coupling flipped through his head. All moans, scratching, panting and flushed skin. Sansa's back bent and head thrown back in ecstasy and him holding her down, fluttering butterfly kisses on her heated face.

  
_Oh fuck he was getting hard. He was getting hard from looking at his wife's face. He didn't know whether this was his lowest point or his greatest._

 

Jon let out a breath and zoomed the picture down and he froze as he took in her _ensemble_. The ensemble in question being the most _obscenely adorable_ lingerie he had laid eyes upon.

 

  
The babydoll she wore was of the sheerest pale pink material, covered in intricate lacy white sequined flowers. He vaguely remembered her asking for credit card with a sly smilea couple of weeks prior. He had no doubt that _this_ was the intended purchase.

 

Jon could almost make out _everything_ underneath it. He could see her hard nipples poking from beneath the material, and standing out, with their darker than usual coral color. the pale white skin of her sensuous waist that seemed to shimmer with the material and the elegant curve of arse.

 

  
_He was going to jizz his pants like a green boy._

 

  
Jon would further comment on, and appreciate, the matching knee-high stockings with pretty pink bows but he was a little more occupied by the fact that her legs were vulgarly spread out on either side of her— _so at odds with her innocent face_ —drawing his directly to gauzy excuse for panties. That seemed to be soaked. _Very_ soaked.

 

Jon let out a whine.

 

"You alright there mate?"

 

_No. I'm not alright. Your she-devil, nymphet of a sister is sending me soft porn material and frankly, right now I'm contemplating just jacking it off right here and now._

  
"Yeah. Just got a text for a speeding ticket."

 

Robb nodded sympathetically and went back to taking notes on slide 54.

  
Before Jon could go back to his stare game with the picture his phone dinged.

  
_Sansa_ : you alright there? did u jack it too hard and pass out?

  
_This little minx...._

  
The next words Jon typed came out absolutely on their own accord.

  
_Jon: ur a little slut aren't you?_

 

_oh fuck fuck he shouldn't have sent that. That wasn't Jon. Jon didn't call his wife demeaning names. Jon praised her and preened on her and always made sure she felt respected and loved. he shouldn't have watched that stupid video Theon sent him last week. they weren't a couple on X-Vids—_

 

  
But before jon could finish typing out his sincere apology his phone dinged again.

  
**Sansa** : yes daddy i am

  
Jon groaned audibly.

 

Robb leaned towards him.

  
"Is the speeding fine too high?"

  
"You have _no_ idea." Jon languidly wiped his slightly sweaty face.

  
"Don't worry brother, i'll cover it for you." he patted Jon's knee and moved his attention back.

 

 **Sansa** : daddy's little slut is _so_ horny

 

  
_fuck it. If she really wanted to play this game then gods dammit, so would he._

 

 **Jon** : and did daddy's little slut do something about it  
**Sansa** : maybe...

 

 **Jon** : oh? what did she do exactly?  
**Sansa** : I played with daddy's tits  
**Sansa** : while looking at the pic daddy sent me  
**Sansa** : but that wasn't enough :(

 

  
_daddys tits  
mine._

 

 **Jon** : and what did playing with my tits do?  
**Sansa** : made me all wet and achey :(

 

  
**Jon** : you know only whores do that  
**Jon** : don't let me catch you doing anything like that again

 

 **Sansa** : I'm sorry daddy. I won't do it again  
**Jon:** good girl.

 

 

 **Jon** : now since you've ruined ur pretty panties. take them off  
**Jon** : and stay like that till i get home this evening.  
**Sansa** : but daddy  
**Sansa** : I'll get all cold down there :(

 

 **Jon** : good.  
**Jon** : I want you cold, wet and needy  
**Sansa** : :(  
**Jon** : and don't you dare touch yourself  
**Sansa** : yes daddy

 

"So what do you think Jon?"

 

Jon whipped is head up to see all his co-workers looking at him expectantly.

 

"Could you uh, please repeat the question once again?"

 

  
Davos fixed his glasses perched on the tip  
of his nose with a sniff and looked down at him disapprovingly.

 

"I was asking for your opinion on inculcating the Targaryen Scheme into our own marketing systems."

 

 _horny mode: off_  
Targaryen Scheme. Targaryen Scheme.   
A 2004 business venture introduced by media mogul Daenerys Targaryen of Targ Corp that allowed users meta deta to be tracked and fetched into local systems without fear of privacy invasion 

 

  
"I think it's a wonderful idea. We get access to a wide range of user preferences without evading any laws and we get to keep and analyze them for demand fluctuation."

 

  
"So it's settled then. We implement the scheme. Jon can ready the governmental registry papers and reboot the office servers." Robb beamed at him.

 

"W-what isn't that like, 300 pages or something?" Jon spluttered.

 

"Good luck with handling that mate." Theon sniggered to his right

 

"And Theon can help you with it." Robb added

 

"Gods _dammit_ "

 

After that the meeting wrapped up with haste. It was 7 pm already and they'd all had a intensely grueling day at work. Thanks to Davos and Robb. Jon personally, couldn't move any more faster if he tried.

 

"Fucking _calm down_ bruv. What with the rush?" Theon eyed Jon suspiciously as he moved around his office space like a mad man, tossing his papers haphazardly into his briefcase.

 

"Nothing. Just want to get want to get home quickly....Sansa's made steak." he quickly rushed forward with an excuse.

 

" _Steak_?" Theon's eyebrows rose to his hairline "Oh you lying _motherfucker_. You want me to believe Sansa stark Snow operated a _stove_? I know damn well Sansa can't cook for _shit_." A brief pause. "You're getting laid tonight aren't you ?"

 

  
"Our sex live is _literally_ none of your business Theon"

 

  
"Oh my god." Theon slapped his forehead dramatically. "The way your face was red as a baboon's arse during the meeting...and you kept staring at your phone...she sent you some _incentive_. _Didn't she?_ "

 

  
"Theon."

 

"A little oil to slick up the machinery?"

 

"Theon."

 

"A little tug on the string to bring the flag to half mast?"

 

" _Theon, I swear to the Gods I'll—_ ".

 

"Hey you guys. I thought I'd bring you the governmental papers so you could finish them over the weekend." Robb strode into the room shuffling the enormous stack of papers in his hands into two piles. Completely unaware of the death match being conducted in the room.

 

  
"I wouldn't bother with all this Robb. Jon's going to be busy doing _other things_."

 

Jon held himself back from pouncing at him from across the room.

 

"Well I'm sure he can make some time for work." Robb said, still oblivious to the tension in the room.

 

"It's no problem at all ill do it." Jon took the later papers and stuffed them in his bursting briefcase, shooting daggers at Theon the entire time.

 

 

 

  
The ride down the elevator to the basement parking lot was a painful one for Jon. Consisting of Theon murmuring "*Jon and Sansa fucking in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g*" _two inches_ from Jon's ear, all while Robb stared at him trying to figure why Jon looked like he'd just  found out he diagnosed with gonorrhea.

 

Jon was able to ditch the two as quickly as he could and was tossing his suit jacket and briefcase of his Mercedes when his phone dinged.

 

  
**Sansa** : daddy pls come home quickly :( my thighs are all cold :(

 

_fuck this shit. absolutely fuck this. If getting home quickly meant possible speeding tickets and a broken neck, then so be it._

 

  
the last time Jon remembered driving this fast was the day he drove Sam's wife, Gilly, to the hospital for her delivery. At least _then_ he didn't have a hard on as painful as a rock impeding the rest of his body from coordinating properly and getting him stares from soccer moms in their mini vans at the stop lights as he not so discretely adjusted himself.

 

_fuck this girl. that was exactly what he was going to do. he was going to fuck her hard for making him go through all this._

 

 

Jon didn't even bother parking properly as he pulled into his driveway and turned off the ignition. The thrum in every inch of his body propelling him to the front door.

 

"Bird?" he called as he walked into the dark corridor of the house and flipped on the lights.

 

"I'm up here daddy!" came her amused shout from upstairs.

 

Jon took the stairs three at a time and rushed his way down the hall all while loosening his tie and taking of his belt at the same time.

 

And there she was, naked from the waist down. One leg crossed over the other. Flashing him. Twirling a shiny strand of hair around her finger. Looking like something straight out of Jon's fantasies.

 

"Your home. I missed you." came out her breathless whisper as she crawled to the edge of the bed on all fours.

 

"Get on your fucking back _slut_."

 

 

Maybe Jon Snow was going to put the skills from that special _instructional_ video from Theon to use tonight after all.

 

 


End file.
